


whatever

by Yamgeta1406



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Being Stupid, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess ????, ITS 5 AM, Leorio Paladiknight-centric, Leorio called it, M/M, More like teasing, Teenagers, Tonpa bashing, chrollo an hisoka slapbox in the bathroom, chrollo comes out crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: Uhh, just everyone being stupid. Kinda based off of my own friendships are.
Relationships: Hanzo & Kurapika, Leorio Paladiknight & Everyone
Kudos: 3





	1. Chrollom v Hisoka in a public school bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this shit down cause I've had in my mind for a while now

“There is always that one weak bitch in the group that isn’t down with murder”

“Killua, I’m trying to get into med school.”

Killua → Has no morals

Gon → Does everything with Killua 

Kurapika → Will commit any crime if angry enough, has already almost killed a dude

* * *

“Tonpa keep being a little bitch and I’m going to hide all your stuff on top of the refrigerator.”

  
  


“Why do you bring up my height, I’m not even the shortest one in the room, Melody is!”

“Melody has a doctor’s note, she’s too nice to be teased.”

“This is favoritism.”

“It’s not favoritism, I just hate you.”

* * *

“Since when did Leorio get sassy?”

“He’s been hanging around ~~his sugar momma~~ Machi too much.”

* * *

  
  


“Hisoka and Chrollo are about to slapbox in the bathroom.”

“Chrollo knows he’s about to get his ass beat, right?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I fought this man ONCE (1) an he fucking knocked my ass out, Chrollo doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Seriously, he hit me and I was out cold for 5 seconds”

“Like ???? this is even a debate, Hisoka’s thighs are bigger than this mans head”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 is Hanzo & 'pika & the 4th is leo and phinks  
> Here is where that last one is from: https://twitter.com/straydoghunter/status/1321689153583669248


	2. Nicknames & Flirting

Killua & Leorio’s nicknames for each other!

Killua 

  1. Gattino (kitten) 
  2. ‘Lukia



Leorio: 

  1. Jiji (old man), 
  2. Rioleo and every other wrong spelling & pronunciation of Leorio 
  3. A completely different name that just starts with L



Seriously, Killua flat out refuses to remember Leorio’s name or to say it correctly.

* * *

Who Hisoka Flirts With!

  * The Main 4
  * The Zoldycks*
  * Ging
  * Pariston
  * Netero
  * The Phantom Troupe (some more than others)*



Who Hisoka Doesn’t Flirt With

  * Alluka
  * Milluki
  * Maha 
  * Benelov
  * Kortorpi



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6 pm here and this is probably the most reasonable time I've ever posted something


End file.
